1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus which executes close proximity wireless transfer and a fixation control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an electronic apparatus with a function of wirelessly executing near-field communication, which starts communication by being positioned near some other apparatus that is a counterpart of communication (e.g. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-123804).
A near-field communication system disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-123804 comprises an information storage apparatus which wirelessly outputs information in response to an inquiry by radio, and an inquiry apparatus which sends an inquiry by radio to the information storage apparatus and receives information which is wirelessly sent from the information storage apparatus in reply. The information storage apparatus and the inquiry apparatus are provided with members which cause mutual attraction functions when both apparatuses are positioned close to each other. For example, the information storage apparatus is provided with a magnetically sensitive module which displaces its position in response to a magnetic field which is generated by the information storage apparatus.
By positioning the inquiry apparatus close to the information storage apparatus, the magnetically sensitive module that is provided on the information storage apparatus is displaced. Thus, in the case where there are a plurality of objects on which information storage apparatuses are attached, it can be confirmed that the magnetically sensitive module of the information storage apparatus, which is attached to a specified object, is displaced. Therefore, by positioning the inquiry apparatus to a specified one of the plural information storage apparatuses so that the magnetically sensitive module of the specified information storage apparatus may be set in a displaced state, the inquiry apparatus can be set in the state in which the inquiry apparatus can communicate with only the specified information storage apparatus.
As has been described above, in the conventional system, by positioning the inquiry apparatus close to the information storage apparatus, the magnetically sensitive module that is provided on the information storage apparatus is displaced by magnetic force, and the specified information storage apparatus that is the object of information can be captured.
In the conventional system, however, even if the object of communication is successfully captured, the positional relationship between the inquiry apparatus and the information storage apparatus cannot be stabilized. Specifically, if the inquiry apparatus is moved away from the specified information storage apparatus after the inquiry apparatus is positioned close to the specified information storage apparatus and the communication is started therebetween, the communication between the inquiry apparatus and the information storage apparatus would be interrupted.
Besides, in the case of executing data communication between the electronic apparatuses, the optimal near-field state between the apparatuses varies depending on the condition of communication with the counter-part apparatus of communication. For example, in the case where the data transfer size is small or the communication type is a type with short communication time, the time for maintaining the near-field state between the electronic apparatuses may be short. Conversely, in the case where the data transfer size is large or the communication type is a type with long communication time (e.g. data transfer of a large capacity storage apparatus), the near-field state between the electronic apparatuses has to be maintained for a long time.
As has been described above, in the conventional system, in the case of executing data communication by near-field wireless communication, it is not possible to set the near-field state that is optimal for the condition of communication with the counterpart apparatus of communication.